Goodbye
by Vaazirath
Summary: Spoilers for a Character Death for Fire Emblem Three Houses. His heart felt heavy, so heavy it was impossible to get up, he just wanted to lay there... but he had to get up.


**Spoilers**

————

Dusk sat the window, letting in a chilled air into the room of the silent and dredreadfully still room. With nothing being touched after... after...

The figure in the bed moved but only slightly, the gloved hand moving from the white sheets that were bundled into a ball to the now empty spot that was very uncomfortable and unfamiliar. Violet hues starred blankly at the wall, yet an emotional rollercoaster was going through their eyes, though the ride only went down, and down... and down.

There was another figure in that same cold and suffocating room, a girl with long green hair with some of it pulled into two pigtails, and green hair braided with red and white ribbons that coddled front of her little figure. Her body sat on the wooden frame in front of the other who only wished to lay there...

_"Byleth..." _She spoke softly, but no other word would leave her lips afterwards, as she could not find the proproper words to express to the grieving one.

The one known as Byleth didn't particularly make a movement at their name, their heart, which was a surprise he could even feel, was heavy and in pain. weighing him into the bed, feeling impossible to get up from. Small trickle of tears once again pricked his eyes, a quivering of his lips followed suit with the sorrow of the liquid spilling from his hues.

He had the power to turn back time for an instant, but it was only once, _only one time. _And even then he still couldn't save him...

'**_...It must be fate then...' _**Sothis words hunted his mind every time he watched the other die, not only did he watch once... but twice... and then forever in the memories etched into his mind that wouldn't stop showing it to him, he wanted it to stop! Just... stop...

Closing hues and bringing his face to his hands, gritting his teeth tightly, so tightly that it felt like they were going to break.

Daylight begin to peek its way in through the window, scouring across the room to chase away the chilled air to replace it with warmth to the only spots it could reatch. Sothis looked to the male, a sigh leaving her lips, _"It's just about time to get up... Byleth, your students will be waiting..."_

He knew that, but he really didn't want to get up... but knowing how the house leaders are, he doesn't have much of a choice. He can't focus on this... even if thats all his mind goes too..

His body slow in movement, because of another night with restless sleep...

Because another night of laying there staring at the walls for hours...

He managed to move the covers and sit at the edge of the bed. Dull hues stared at the sunlight that sat on his floor slowly crouching along when the sun moved across to awaken the rest of the sky.

Everything was quite, and silent around him, the girl next to him didn't speak as he took his time willing his body to move.

Finally he managed to stand and make his way over to the desk, staring blankly, standing with a slump in his poster. What should he do next...

A knock against the wooden door made him glance at it, a soft yet heavy sigh left his lips. Walking gently over to the door, taking his hand around the doorknob, taking a soft breath in, to maybe control some of his wondering mind before he opened the door to start another lonesome day.

\--

He explored the school, like he did, knowing the ins and outs by now, after having been staying here for so long.

But it was aimless wondering now, staring ahead with no direction, soft whispers and sounds of 'Professor' crossed his ears but dissipated right after.

His feet had guided him to the graveyard, with his mother...and his father. Byleth stared at the graves, a flower in his hand, not really sure when he got it. Crouching to the freshly dug up earth, reaching out his hand, placing the picked flower onto the dirt.

"You said you weren't going to leave..." He whispered softly, "Ironic how that turned out..." Violet hues looked at the grave stone.

_'Jeralt' _was carved into the stone. Hands curled into a fist, as a pained stare bore into the stone, tears pricking his eyes again, once again, the heart in his body felt heavy. Standing up, letting out a breath, taking a gloved hand and whipping away his tears.

_"Goodbye Father..."_


End file.
